Nekoda "Kodi" Reed
History Kodi lived a middle classed childhood. She did as she was told, did her schoolwork, never got into trouble. Until she met a boy in the 8th Grade. This boy, was a metahuman. He had the ability to see the future. He told Kodi she had a big future ahead of her, which requirred her breaking rules. Kodi at first didn't believe this boy, but learned later on he was right. When Kodi recieved her powers, she had to break the one rule her parents hate most. Lying. Whenever they asked what was up, Kodi lied and said nothing. One day in class, Kodi accidentally, speed up the molecules in the beaker and started a fire. The boy, grabbed Kodi and called Mount Justice to report her. The Team, laughed at the boy asking him what was he thinking but the just stood there determined for them to take her in. The boy said they needed her and they called Martian Manhunter to see what the boy saw. Martian Manhunter not only saw, but understood what they meant. He understood Kodi was important, so he took Kodi to Captain Atom, who took her under his wing, capable of training her as they both have the same powers. Kodi eventually learned how to control her powers and to use them appropraitly(almost). Kodi is now apart of the Team, and is very close to Captain Atom, and sees him as a maternal figure, even though she kinda fears him. Relationship Friends WIP Family Kodi is close with her family, she only lies to them about being a heroine. Personality Kodi is a sweet caring girl who does anything for anybody. She is always helping, and cheerful. She is truly the heart of the Team. But on missions, Kodi is confident and serious. Physical Appearance Kodi has long brown hair, and dark grey eyes. She is 5'9 and weighs 116lbs. She is tall for an eighteen year old. She is a very beautiful young woman. She is White, Mexican, and Cherokee. Powers and Abilities Empathetic Mimicry - Kodi has the ability to copy someone else's powers for up to 3 hours, or until exhaustion. However since she is only coping these powers she isn't as skilled as the actual user unless she has copied this power before. She can only copy up to three people's powers at the same time but this leaves her distracted, trying to stay connected with the users emotions. Powers that are new to her exhaust he faster than those she has experience with, which can cause some problems. Luckily, some of the members of the team allow her to copy their powers so that she is more of an asset. This also helps because she can somewhat tell is going on with the teammate because of their emotions. Notes Notes about Kodi Reed: *Kodi's full name is Nekoda Callista Reed *She hates being called Half-Blood *She is a metahuman *She is allergic to watermelon *She loves the beach *She hates people dying *Her favorite color is white *She hates the color yellow-green *Her favorite song is We Can't Stop *She is a good painter *She is a good singer *She is into photography *Her favorite oldies is, Miley Cyrus kodicostume.jpg|Kodi's Halloween Costume, which she views as a joke imagesCA5ZN34A.jpg|Kodi with her camera ImagesCAKFMU68.jpg|Kodi near a lake ImagesCAH7ORMW.jpg|Kodi at a party imagesCAWJCNQW.jpg|Kodi at a field Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Young Justice Category:Characters Category:Eighteen Category:Empathetic Mimicry Category:Power Replication Category:Metahuman Category:Student